This invention relates to a bicycle shock-absorbing apparatus, and more particularly, to a bicycle shock-absorbing apparatus with an inner tube inserted into an outer tube with a spring, compression air, and damping oil therebetween in order to provide appropriate buffering elasticity to effect the function of shock absorbing.
Conventional bicycles generally do not have any shock-absorbing apparatus attached to either the front or rear wheel axles. Therefore, the biker will feel uncomfortable when passing over a rugged road. In addition, extended use on the rugged road will damage the bicycle. With the above drawback, the bicycle needs to be improved to reach a better performance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,344 teaches a bicycle with a front fork wheel suspension that utilizes a pair of tubes and a spring-loaded valve, so that the latter can regulate the flow of fluid between the pair of tubes and thus absorb shock from a load.